marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Avengers Tower, Manhattan (616)
border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 408px; width: 75px;" rowspan=2 - } |Summary = Located in Category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan, New York City, the Stark Tower Complex is named after its first owner w:c:marvel:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) Tony Stark. The structure is composed of a 93-story Main Tower flanked by a 35-story South Building and 55-story North Building. Located at the top of the Main Tower is the Watchtower of the superhero The w:c:marvel:Robert Reynolds (Earth-616) Sentry. The Main Tower along with the Watchtower became informally known as Avengers Tower, when they served as the headquarters of the superhero team the Avengers.(source Wikipedia:Stark Tower Wikipedia) |Appearances = Agents of Atlas Agents of Atlas (vol 2) #01 (2009) Venus comes into the Avengers Tower to talk to Norman Osborn and puts him in a video conference with Jimmy Woo.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Agents_of_Atlas_Vol_2_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 35px;" } All-New Savage She-Hulk All-New Savage She-Hulk #01 (2009) Norman Osborn calls A.R.M.O.R. director to threaten him to take over the situation with his Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Savage_She-Hulk_Vol_2_1 Amazing Spider-Man Amazing Spider-Man #529 (2006) MJ and Peter Parker are waken up by Tony Stark who wants to show Peter the new Spider Armor. Stark first talk about the coming Registration Act.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_529 Amazing Spider-Man #531 (2006) Peter Parker sees on TV reports about an explosion in Stamford, Connecticut (616) Stamford.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_531 Amazing Spider-Man #532 (2006) Peter Parker talks to Aunt May and MJ about his decision to reveal publicly his identity.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_532 Amazing Spider-Man #533 (2006) MJ and Aunt May call Peter to comfort him after his revelation. Later, he sees Tony Stark on TV announcing he and Spider-Man will go after the heroes refusing to comply with the new law. Peter is then shot by a Captain America's supporter. The day after, Spider-Man and Iron Man meet all the heroes that joined their side.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_533 Amazing Spider-Man #534 (2006) Iron Man plan a prisoner transfer.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_534 Amazing Spider-Man #535 (2006) Peter Parker begins to question his decision. Later, Peter asks his family to leave the building. Iron Man rushes in and take on Spider-Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_535 Amazing Spider-Man #536 (2006) Iron Man and Spider-Man fight.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_536 Amazing Spider-Man #544 (2007) Peter Parker tries to enter the tower but the code's changed. This prompts an alarm to Tony Stark's office. Peter sneaks in but Iron Man attacks him. Peter tells Tony about Aunt May's condition is his fault. After they separate, Tony Stark ask Jarvis to help him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_544 Amazing Spider-Man #595 (2009) Harry and Peter walk by the Avengers Tower. Wolverine and Spider-Man considering taking down and killing Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_595 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 182px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #596 (2009) In a press conference, Norman Osborn announces Harry joined the Avengers. Harry is given a tour of the Tower. Norah Winters gets a job under cover and Peter soon realizes it. Harry disables the CCTV in his bedroom. Norman Osborn has a meeting with the Dark Avengers to talk about American Son. Spider-Man, disguised as Venom, is shocked by the revelations.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_596 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 53px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #597 (2009) Norman Osborn shows his Avengers the American Son project. Harry tries to infiltrate the labs. Lilly finds him and gives him a security pass. Daken attacks Spider-Man because he knows he's not the real Venom. Spider-Man wins the fight. He talks to Harry revealing he's really Spider-Man. Harry betrays him and tells to his father. Bullseye takes Spider-Man down and Norman Osborn shoots him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_597 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px;" colspan=2 - } Amazing Spider-Man #598 (2009) Norman Osborn presents the American Son project to Harry. Bullseye tortures Spider-Man. Norah steals a security pass. Norman Osborn finds a way to break Spider-Man's mask. Harry tries to free Lilly but he realizes she doesn't want to leave Norman Osborn. Spider-Man frees himself and fights Norman Osborn and Hawkeye. Harry, as American Son, helps him.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_598 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 3px;" } Amazing Spider-Man #599 (2009) American Son fights Iron Patriot. The tower is evacuated. Later, Norman Osborn listens to Lilly's baby heartbeats.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_599 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 368px;" } Avengers: The Initiative Avengers: The Initiative #07 (2007) Von Blitzschlag is supposed to do a demo of some of his experiment but his attaché-case is stolen. The Scarlet Spiders are sent against the attaché-case. Peter Parker is witness of the chasing. He joins the fight. The Scarlet Spiders let him go away after the fight.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_7 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 359px; width: 95px;" - } Avengers: The Initiative #024 (2009) The Shadow Initiative is briefed. Taskmaster is offered to run the Initiative.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_24 Avengers: The Initiative #025 (2009) Norman Osborn offers Tigra to take care of her pregnancy and to continue working for the Initiative but now under the Hood. He then asks Gauntlet his weapon, even if he needs to take his arm off. They both escape. He then manages to make Diamondback and Trauma sign in.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_25 Avengers: The Initiative #031 (2010) Norman Osborn's office. Norman Osborn calls Taskmaster to tell him he'll visit Camp H.A.M.M.E.R., New Mexico (616) Camp H.A.M.M.E.R. the next day. The Hood protests against Taskmaster's introduction to the Cabal. Taskmaster recounts his Cabal meeting.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Avengers:_The_Initiative_Vol_1_31 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 103px; height: 122px;" } Black Panther Black Panther #021 (2006) Iron Man is asked to take care of Black Panther and Storm.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Black_Panther_Vol_4_21 Civil War Civil War #02 (2006) Tony Stark waits for the Registration Act to become law. MJ and Aunt May watch Spider-Man's press conference.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_Vol_1_2 Civil War #04 (2006) The combattants rest and recover, Reed Richards works on Clor. Criminals are enlisted to fight the resistance.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_Vol_1_4 Civil War #05 (2006) Nighthawk and Stature join the pro-registration side. Iron Man fight Spider-Man who escapes.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_Vol_1_5 Civil War: Choosing Sides #01 (2006) Tony Stark sends US Agent to category:Canada 616 Canada.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_Choosing_Sides_Vol_1_1 Civil War: Front Line #09 (2006) Tony Stark tells Reed Richards he knows who the traitor is.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_Front_Line_Vol_1_9 Civil War: Front Line #011 (2006) Sally Floyd and Ben Urich tell Tony Stark they know the role he played in the Civil War.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_Front_Line_Vol_1_11 Civil War: The Initiative #01 (2007) Ms Marvel tells Iron Man she found Jessica Drew but let her go. He then picks the members of the Mighty Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War_The_Initiative_Vol_1_1 Civil War: X-Men #01 (2006) Bishop meets with Iron Man, Val Cooper and General Lazer about policing mutants.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Civil_War:_X-Men_Vol_1_1 Daredevil Daredevil #503 (2010) ''The tower is visible in the night skyline.''http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_503 Daredevil #504 (2010) Norman Osborn tells Hawkeye he is not to be involved in the coming riots.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Daredevil_Vol_1_504 Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #09 (2009) Norman Osborn has locked himself and doesn't want to see anyone, before admitting he might need some help. The Dark Avengers, while having lunch, see Sentry flying back home on the top of the tower. In his private quarter, he's gunned in the face by his wife. A beep is heard on the door behind which Osborn was.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_09 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 193px;" } Dark Avengers #010 (2009) The Dark Avengers meet. Norman Osborn sends Sentry to Dinosaur, Colorado (616) Dinosaur, Colorado to investigate on the disparitions.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_10 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 270px;" } Dark Avengers #012 (2010) Victoria Hand and Norman Osborn agree he needs to have a psychic evaluation.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_12 Dark Avengers Annual #01 (2010) Noh-Varr leaves the Avengers upon learning they're madmen and assassins.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Annual_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 183px; width: 130px;" } Dark Avengers #013 (2010) Two Months ago. Norman Osborn offers the Serum to Sentry which wakes up the Void. Three days ago. Lindy shoots The Sentry fearing what he really is. The Void tries to kill her but Bob gets enough control to get away flying toward the Sun, Solar System (616) Sun.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_13 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Dark Avengers #014 (2010) category:H.A.M.M.E.R. 616 H.A.M.M.E.R. w:c:marvel:H.A.M.M.E.R. Helicarrier Helicarrier, hovering over Avengers Tower. w:c:marvel:Victoria Hand (Earth-616) Victoria Hand talks to w:c:marvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Norman Osborn about talking to a psychiatrist. She laters deals with w:c:marvel:Karla Sofen (Earth-616) Ms Marvel. w:c:marvel:Void (Dark Sentry) (Earth-616) Sentry arrives and wreaks havoc on category:Manhattan 616 Manhattan. w:c:marvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Iron Patriot calms him down. w:c:marvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Norman Osborn tells w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye to go and kill w:c:marvel:Lindy Lee (Earth-616) Sentry's wife.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Avengers_Vol_1_14 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px;" } Dark Avengers #015 (2010) Dark Reign Dark Reign: Elektra #02 (2009) border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100%;" } Dark Reign: Hawkeye #01 (2010) w:c:wmarvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Iron Patriot tells w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye he must keep his sociopath behavior under control.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Hawkeye #02 (2010) w:c:marvel:Norman Osborn (Earth-616) Norman Osborn asks w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye to go after PTSF, in their Category:Brooklyn 616 Brooklyn hideout.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: Hawkeye #03 (2010) w:c:marvel:Bullseye (Lester) (Earth-616) Hawkeye wakes up from what he thinks was a nightmare and sees w:c:marvel:James Bourne (Earth-616) a man wearing a Bullseye costume even though the computer tells him there's no one else in the bedroom. Later, he talks with w:c:marvel:Karla Sofen (Earth-616) Karla about mental disorders. He's later driven crazy by Bullseye impostors. He gets after one of them and gets suddenly surrounded by a large number of Bullseye impostors.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Hawkeye_Vol_1_3 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #01 (2009) Flashback to the time when Tiger Shark tried to blackmail Norman Osborn. Venom and Bullseye toss him out.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Lethal_Legion_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Lethal Legion #02 (2009) Flashback to the time when the Lethal Legion fought the Dark Avengers and kidnapped Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Lethal_Legion_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: Made Men #01 (2009) Spymaster brings the photo of Tony Stark he has stolen to Norman Osborn who burns it in order to destroy one of Stark's dearest belongings.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Made_Men_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #01 (2009) Venom is lectured by Norman Osborn for his behaviour.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #02 (2009) JJ Jameson asks Norman Osborn some help to reduce the crime rate.Osborn assigns Venom to this mission.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_2 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 200px;" } Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man #04 (2009) Venom is given a second chance by Norman Osborn.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Sinister_Spider-Man_Vol_1_2 Dark Reign: The List: Avengers #01 (2009) Norman Osborn explains his next plans to Ares. Next, a furious Ronin breaks and battles the Dark Avengers to reach his target: Norman Osborn. He's ultimately taken down.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Avengers_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 368px; width: 368px;" - } Dark Reign: The List: Daredevil #01 (2009) Norman Osborn asks Bullseye to go and kill Daredevil.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Daredevil_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 190px; width: 63px;" } Dark Reign: The List: Hulk #01 (2009) Norman Osborn sends Moonstone and Victoria Hand after Bruce Banner and Skaar. When they return, he's pleased Bruce Banner has been irradiated by Gamma rays.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Hulk_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: The List: Secret Warriors #01 (2009) Nick Fury gets help from Agent Garrett to infiltrate the Avengers Tower. Ares let him go as he needs a favor from Fury. Fury asks Norman Osborn to join their force in order to discover for whom Seth Waters work. When he's captured, Waters gets interrogated by Osborn and Bullseye. As soon as he says he's working for category:Leviathan Leviathan, Garrett kills Waters from afar. Fury punches Osborn and escapes the tower and steals a memory stick.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_The_List_-_Secret_Warriors_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Zodiac #01 (2009) Norman Osborn is being driven back to the tower. He doesn't know the driver is spying on him for Zodiac.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Zodiac_Vol_1_1 Dark Reign: Zodiac #02 (2009) Norman Osborn reads Special Agent Murphy's report on Johnny Storm and rejects it. Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. is then reacting to a Galactus event alarm.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Reign:_Zodiac_Vol_1_2 Dark Wolverine Dark Wolverine #075 (2009) http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Wolverine_Vol_1_75 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 307px;" } Dark Wolverine #078 (2009) Norman Osborn is angry at Daken's video leaked on the Internet and plans an operation to give him better creds.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Wolverine_Vol_1_78 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 74px;" } Dark Wolverine #079 (2009) Norman Osborn is threatened by the criminals he hired. They threaten him to release a footage proving he hired them to break Moses Magnum out. He makes a deal with them but sends Daken to take them down.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Wolverine_Vol_1_79 Dark Wolverine #81 (2010) Norman Osborn wants to know where Daken is. Moonstone leaves.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Dark_Wolverine_Vol_1_81 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #011 (2006) Peter Parker phones MJ and Aunt May.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_11 Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man #012 (2006) MJ phones Peter Parker and asks to know about the Mysterio situation.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Friendly_Neighborhood_Spider-Man_Vol_1_12 Heroes for Hire Heroes For Hire #01 (2006) Iron Man and Mr Fantastic talk to Colleen and Misty about bounty-hunting.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Heroes_for_Hire_Vol_2_1 Heroes For Hire #02 (2006) Misty has an important argument with Iron Man regarding Goliath's death.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Heroes_for_Hire_Vol_2_2 Hulk Hulk #013 (2009) Norman Osborn sends Ares to investigate on the Hulk's death, and to kill him if necessary.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Hulk_Vol_2_13 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 70px;" } Incredible Hercules Incredible Hercules #138 (2010) As he is about to join the battle going on in the Olympus Group Building (616) Olympus Group building, Ares is visited by Aphrodite who finds ways to keep him out of the battle.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_138 Incredible Hercules #139 (2010) Aphrodite is waken by one of her men who tells her Venus is here.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Incredible_Hercules_Vol_1_139 Iron Man Iron Man #014 (2006) Tony Stark with Reed Richards and others talk about how to counter a conspiracy.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Iron_Man_Vol_4_14 Iron Man #021 (2007) Iron Man #023 (2007) Invincible Iron Man #018 (2009) Maria Hill and Black Widow are prisoner of Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. . An officer informs Norman Osborn they tracked Tony Stark. Osborn can't go to Category:Afghanistan 616 Afghanistan because of the US presence but asks to know as soon as he leaves the country. Which he does soon enough to go to Category:Pakistan 616 Pakistan. Meanwhile, Madame Masque is found in the old Crimson Dynamo armor. She was impersonated by Pepper Potts who sets Maria Hill and Black Widow free.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_18 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 102px;" } Invincible Iron Man #019 (2009) Madame Masque is treated by doctors. Pepper, Maria Hill and Black Widow try to escape the tower.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_19 Invincible Iron Man #020 (2010) Norman Osborn meets with the Hood and his men to tell them there's no bounty on Tony Stark anymore. Madame Masque sends Ghost after Tony.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Invincible_Iron_Man_Vol_1_20 Marvel Apes Marvel Apes #04 (2008) Ape-Speedball show up and ask to join the Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Marvel_Apes_Vol_1_4 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 196px; width: 107px;" } Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #024 (2009) Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. and Iron Patriot tries to get a lock on the Mighty Avengers. They unearth a bone from Goliath to try to have a signature on Pym particles.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_24 Mighty Avengers #030 (2009) Hercules and Amadeus come and ask Norman Osborn his help against the Unspoken. He refuses.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_300 Ms Marvel Ms. Marvel #06 (2006) Ms Marvel, Wonder Man and Arachne meet Iron Man who gives them their next assignment.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_6 Ms. Marvel #08 (2006) Ms Marvel interrogates Shroud.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_8 Ms Marvel #045 (2009) Moonstone tries to kill Catherine Donovan but she is saved by Miss Marvel. While Miss Marvel fights Moonstone, Catherine Donovan is targeted by Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R agents. She's then killed by Iron Patriot. The storytellers reveal themselves from the dead body and transfer Catherine Donovan consciousness in Moonstone's body.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_45 Ms Marvel #046 (2009) The two Ms Marvel continue to fight before Moonstone gets the control of her body back and Ms Marvel is fully reborn. Ms Marvel takes Moonstone down but lets her live in hope she redeems herself.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Ms._Marvel_Vol_2_46 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 54px;" } New Avengers New Avengers #021 (2006) Captain America and Falcon want to have Spider-Man with them but they realise he's with Iron Man.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_21 New Avengers #025 (2006) A man infiltrates the tower and takes everyone down, including Iron Man. Before he makes the tower explode, he's shot by Maria Hill.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_25 New Avengers #034 (2007) New Avengers #048 (2009) Desperate, Luke Cage asks Osborn some help to find the baby.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_48 New Avengers #049 (2009) Even though he promised, Luke Cage refuses to join Osborn's Avengers and escapes arrest.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_49 New Avengers #050 (2009) Spider-Woman is on a mission to make Osborn's Avengers believe she wants to join them or at least to have them follow her. From the roof of the tower, Osborn and his Avengers observers the fight between the Hood's Gang and Captain America's Avengers.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_50 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 184px; width: 100px;" } New Avengers #059 (2010) Osborn take his Avengers to Camp H.A.M.M.E.R. (616) camp H.A.M.M.E.R. to fight the attack.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_59 New Avengers #060 (2010) The Dark Avengers fly close to the tower. They're headed to Long Island (616) Long Island where Luke Cage and his friends are now.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Vol_1_60 New Avengers Annual #03 (2010) Clint Barton wakes up in a Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. H.A.M.M.E.R. helicarrier floating above the Tower. He's interrogated by the Dark Avengers. Later, Osborn has Mentallo scan Clint's mind. He retrieves the location of the Brooklyn, New York City (616) hideout. Osborn assembles his team. Mockingbird, Jewel, Spider-Woman and Ms Marvel infiltrate the helicarrier and extract Clint.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:New_Avengers_Annual_Vol_1_3 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 214px; height: 186px;" } Sensational Spider-Man Sensational Spider-Man #030 (2006) The Chameleon infiltrates the building disguised as Peter Parker.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_2_30 Sensational Spider-Man #031 (2006) Aunt May realizing the Chameleon is posing as Peter Parker poisons him. Spider-Man arrives later.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_2_31 Sensational Spider-Man #032 (2007) Mary Jane has a nightmare. Whe she comes back home, she finds Peter severely hurt.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_2_32 Sensational Spider-Man #033 (2007) Peter recovers from his injuries. Aunt May and MJ are emotionally hurt.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Sensational_Spider-Man_Vol_2_33 Siege Siege: The Cabal #01 (2010) While the Dark Avengers sleep, Norman Osborn gathers the Cabal without Namor and Emma Frost but with Taskmaster. The discussion heats up between Doom and Osborn who, in turns, asks his mystery enforcer to kill Doom. But it was a doombot and it releases a swarm of nanobots that start killing and destroying everything in the tower. Sentry puts his wife to safety and destroy all the nanobots. The day after, Osborn asks the permission to strike Asgard, Broxton (616) Asgard, but the president refuses. Loki tells Osborn they need to create an incident.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege:_The_Cabal_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="height: 372px; width: 355px;" colspan=2 colspan=2 - colspan=2 } Origin of Siege #01 (2010) Loki talks to Norman Osborn. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 26px; height: 183px;" } Siege #01 (2010) Norman Osborn tells Victoria Hand to inform the President they're going to invade Asgard in retaliation for the Soldier Field, Chicago (616) Soldier Field incident. He convinces Ares to fight this war but Ares tells him that if Osborn lied he will kill him. Then Osborn tells the others Avengers of the Prepare for Siege coming war and that after they fight for him, they're free to go.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 134px; height: 183px;" } Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #136 (2009) Scourge is revealed to be Nuke. Norman Osborn plans to revive the real Yelena Belova.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Thunderbolts_Vol_1_136 War Machine War Machine #010 (2009) Victoria Hand monitors the various actions of War Machine's friends. Norman Osborn gets a victorious parade at his return.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:War_Machine_Vol_2_10 }} Category:Fictional Locations Category:Manhattan 616 Category:H.A.M.M.E.R. Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Templated articles v1.05